Une histoire de Prefet
by Terrible person
Summary: Quand deux Prefets se retrouvent, qu'est ce que sa peux donner ? DMHG ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : **C'est juste une petite histoire de 3 chapitres seulement, pour noel :) Bien sur, c'est un D/H car sa fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de fics assez longues :) J'espere que sa vous plaira !

* * *

**

**Several reasons from not kill Draco Malfoy**

Hermione jubilait d'impatience . Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin conclut ses derniers devoirs pour la semaine, Noel semblait se rapprocher à une vitesse folle . Bien sur, il lui restait tout au plus une semaine et demi, mais Hermione ne s'en souciait guére, appréciant l'atmosphére légére des cours et la gaieté des nombreux éleves .

Souriante comme jamais, Hermione rangea allégrement ses affaires et se dirigea sans bruits vers la sortie de la bibliothéque .

Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut enfin atteint la sortie, elle ne remarqua pas le soulier verni tendu devant elle, et s'étala, dans un bruit sourd suivit du tintimment d'un objet scintillant, de tout son long, ses livres voltigeant autour d'elle .

La tête reduite à un mal abominable, elle se leva, chancelante, prete à injurier de tous les noms la personne qui lui avait enlever son sourire ... Et sa joie .

Rien qu'en apercevant un sourire narquois et une chevelure blonde platine, elle ne put que grogner .

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » Grommela Hermione en se tenant la tête entre ses mains .

Le garçon en face d'elle eut un petit rire mauvais .

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais ce petit sourire niais collé à ta bouche, Granger ? »

Hermione releva sa tete vers lui et lui lança un regard noir . Elle s'appuya contre le mur, en face de lui et s'y assit .

« Le fait, que dans une semaine je ne te reverrai plus à Poudlard » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sentant sa colére monter peu à peu .

Rendant sa colére un peu plus noire, Draco eut un rictus narquois .

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant et en recherchant ses nombreux livres, qui étaient tombés lors de sa chute « Peut-etre le fait de m'avoir innocemment fait tombé ? »

Il ne lui repondit pas, ni l'aida à ramasser ses livres .

Hermione eut un air frustrée, mais continua sa chasse, s'arretant à chaques fois qu'elle trouvait un livre . Elle aurait du prevoir sa . Malfoy était toujours là pour détruire son bonheur, aussi peu souvent qu'il y soit .

« C'est pas tout, mais moi, Malfoy, je vais remplir mon devoir de Prefet ! » S'exclama-t-elle solennement en tapotant l'endroit où _devait_ etre son badge .

Mais il ne l'était pas .

« Espece d'idiot ! » S'écria Hermione en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui, sa joie étant complétement partie . Elle se retint de lui arracher son sourire narquois qui était - à son plus grand malheur - bien présent sur ses lévres .

Maintenant qu'elle venait de vivre sa plus honteuse chute, elle venait de se faire voler son badge de Prefet ! C'en était trop pour Hermione, qui voyait que dans quelques instants, elle ne pourrais plus se retenir d'etriper cette tête blonde en face de la sienne .

« C'est pas ma faute, Granger . » Répliqua Draco en souriant diaboliquement en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir d'avancer d'avantage . « Si tu n'aurais pas fait le saut de l'Ange, tu n'en serais pas là »

Hermione poussa un juron et sauta sauvagement sur Malfoy qui l'entraina dans sa chute . Elle se retrouva donc sur lui, dans une position trés comprometante pour eux deux . Mais Hermione s'en fichait, prenant subitement la cravate du Serpentard, pour retrouver leur visage à quelques centimétres l'un de l'autre .

« Tu vas me le payer, Malfoy ! » Murmura Hermione d'une voix chargé de menaces, ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

Draco eut un sourire narquois .

« Pour l'instant, Granger, je crois que tu es tombé sous mon charme . » Répondit-il d'un ton suave en l'a regardant rougir peu à peu .

Hermione injuria Draco de tout les noms possibles d'oiseaux, et lacha sa cravate, ses joues rougissantes à vue d'oeil .

Elle ne changea pas de position pourtant, arrachant subitement le badge de prefet du Serpentard et l'envoyant au loin, provoquant un bruit aigu puis plus sourd .

« Comme sa, on est quitte ! » Dit Hermione avec un sourire faux, tandis que Draco perdait les quelques couleurs qu'il avait .

Elle se degagea de lui et lui lança un regard mauvais .

« Tu vas me le payer, Granger » Lui cracha Draco en se relevant, puis en lui faisant face .

Hermione eut un sourire innocent .

« J'aimerais bien voir sa . »

Un silence pesant s'abbatit tandis que les deux adolescent se lançaient des regards mauvais . Ils ne remarquérent pas que leur visage s'étaient peu à peu raprochés et que leur souffles se mêlaient .

Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua la mince distance et sentit son coeur battre à une vitesse incroyable . Elle examina pour la premiere fois, la beauté froide du Serpentard et frissona quand elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco . Elle se dit que, de toute sa vie, elle n'avais jamais vu de si beaux yeux, d'un gris inexpressif mélangé à un bleu miroitant de plusieurs couleurs, tout était parfaitement associés . Elle rougissa d'avantage en ayant brusquement envie de l'embrasser .

Draco avala diffilement sa salive en remarquant Hermione l'observer méticuleusement . Il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir controlé son corps, alors qu'il voyait le visage d'Hermione s'avançer de plus en plus . Le creux qui s'était formé dans le fond de son ventre, lui fit faire une action qu'il pourrait toujours regretter plus tard .

Draco s'avança prudemment, frola les levres d'Hermione, mais elle se recula, comme percuter par une decharge .

« On a qu'a prononcer un " Accio " » Proposa Hermione en evitant le regard de Draco .

Draco acquieça et tous deux se mirent dos à dos, chacuns dans une position opposées, et pointérent leur baguette vers un couloir .

« Accio badge de Prefet ! » Répetérent-ils en coeur .

Il eut un bruit sourd puis chacuns aperçurent un petit objet scintillant se diriger vers eux . Soulagée, Hermione attrapa l'objet au vol et regarda attentivement son badge en constatant avec horreur que c'était celui d'un Prefet de Serdaigle .

Plongé dans l'observation du badge, elle ne sentit pas le souffle de Draco dans son cou, ni le petit reniflement dédaigneux qu'il poussa contre ses cheveux .

« Mauvaise pioche, Granger . » Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique « Moi, j'ai eu mon badge . » Il lui montra, le lui mettant bien devant les yeux .

« Toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec colére en poussant son badge . « Tu me fais tomber et aprés tu récupére ton badge aussi facilement ! »

Draco sourit, amusé par la situation « C'est pas vraiment un coup de chance, Granger . C'est juste que j'arrive mieu à lancer des sorts que toi . » Répondit-il d'un ton nonchalent comme si c'était la chose la plus vraie du monde .

Hermione le regarda, outrée par ses propos . Non, non, c'était elle, la meilleure !

Draco eut un rictus narquois et mumura dans son oreille, d'une voix qu'il avait tellement voulu suave qu'Hermione ne fit que frissoner à chaque syllabe « Bonne chance, Granger . »

Hermione rougit en sentant son souffle parcourir sa joue, puis le regarda s'eloigner .

Elle haussa les épaules . De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chance, sauf peut-etre pour rendre son badge à ce pauvre Prefet de Serdaigle ...

Elle souffla en se dirigeant dans le couloir opposé à celui qu'avait emprunté Draco . Mais, lorsqu'elle observa qu'il n'y avait personne, elle laissa un petit sourire se nicher sur le coin de ses levres .

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites :-)**

**Je continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla :** Voila le 2eme chapitre :) J'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, Lol ! Merci pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissées :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Several reasons from not kiss Granger**

« Toi là ! 20 points en moins » S'écria une voix froide en pointant du doigt un jeune garçon au blason rouge et or, qui tremblait de terreur . L'éleve se contenta de lui lancer un regard apeuré puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de lui demander pourquoi .

Draco Malfoy regarda aux alentours du couloir et constata avec un sourire narquois que les quelques éleves qu'il y avait eu, avaient préférés partir eux aussi . Jugeant que le mieux serait de lui aussi, partir au plus vite, il commença à rejoindre sa salle commune, d'un pas conquérant et bombant son torse avec fierté .

Mais avant de poser son quelquonque pied par terre, une tornade brune lui barra le passage, assiégeant ses yeux - qu'il trouvaient trop magnifiques pour etre cachés - . Avant de comprendre la chose qu'il devait comprendre, il essaya de se dépétrer de ce pétrin .

« Malfoy ! » Murmura froidement la chose vraiment _trop_ collé à lui .

Draco souffla d'agacement . Il aurait du comprendre que cette chose n'était autre que Granger, qui bien sur, depuis leur entrevue d'hier, ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui .

« Granger ! » S'exclama Draco en se reculant brusquement, vraiment agacé de la voir si souvent .

Il la regarda reculer à son tour et trouva ses cheveux encore plus broussailleux qu'a l'ordinaire . Et dire qu'il avait _faillit_ l'embrasser ...

Chassant sa pensée vraiment trés dégoutante, il prit une pose désinvolte et la regarda d'un air hautain . A priori, elle avait l'air trés énervée, vraiment trés enervée .

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix narquoise en la regardant lui lancer un regard noir qui le lui rendit volontier .

Hermione s'avança d'un pas vers lui et plissa calmement sa robe de sorcier . Draco fut offensé, c'était tout simplement de la _provocation_ qu'elle lui faisait !

« Arrete d'enlever des points inutile aux éleves de Griffondor » Elle avait dit sa d'un ton sérieux qui suprit Draco et lui fit perdre ses notions . Il la trouva bizarre lorsqu'elle émit une petit soupir qui l'agaça au plus haut point .

Aprés quelques minutes de silence où Draco se surprit à etre encore en vie et la Prefete en face de lui aussi, il se contenta - pour le moment - de froncer les sourcils .

« Je ne fais que mon devoir de Prefet » S'enquit-il de lui dire en tapotant son badge d'un air confiant .

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils et s'avança prudemment vers lui en faisant bien exprés de regarder son badge avec précision .

« Je suis Prefete » Chuchota-t-elle en lui lançant un regard étrange .

Ils restérent quelques minutes encore à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis il la regarda se retourner completement, lui tournant le dos . Il étouffa une exclamtion deçue lorsqu'il la vit courir dans le couloir en face de lui .

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait repris son ton narquois « Le dire à Dumbledore ? » Il rigola de sa propre blague mais s'arreta bien vite lorsqu'il vut le regard noir que lui lança Hermione derriere son épaule .

Draco décida de la poursuivre et ne la trouva que quelques minutes aprés, entrain de faire la même qu'il se souvenait de faire avant qu'elle ne vienne .

Il soupira pour la éniéme fois et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers la Prefete qui enlevait des points vraiment inutiles à sa maison .

« Tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda-t-il un peu trop subitement, enfin arrivé à sa hauteur .

Elle sursauta mais se retourna avec un regard de défi .

« Je ne fais que mon devoir de Prefet » Répondit-elle en l'imitant assez bien et en lui faisant un sourire terriblement faux .

Draco serra ses poings et l'empoigna fermement . Il l'entendit gémir de douleur derriere lui mais ne dit rien . Il avait conscience de lui faire mal mais attendrait pour les excuses, pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses en tête .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant l'emmener dans un couloir recalé et en sentant la peur s'accumulé dans son esprit .

Il ne lui répondit pas et la colla contre le mur .

« Lache moi Malfoy » Dit simplement Hermione en le regardant sourire narquoisement .

Draco ne lui repondit pas et se contenta de presser subitement ses levres contre les siennes . Il la sentit étouffer une exclamation contre ses lévres et appronfondit le baiser . Visiblement content de lui, Draco laissa aventurer ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille mais elle se décolla doucement de lui .

Elle le regarda intensément et dans une réplique parfaite, lui murmura à l'oreille « Bonne chance pour retrouver tes points perdus, Malfoy » Elle lui lança un sourire sournois et se depecha de partir .

Lorsqu'elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, il laissa un sourire s'échapper sur ses levres . Pour la premiere fois, il aima son poste de Prefet et conclua qu'etre Prefet avait parfois certains petits plus ...

* * *

Voila ! Alors sa vous a plu ? Samedi prochain **la fin** ou **la suite** ? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : Olala désolé pour ce long retard :S J'avais vraiment plus trop le temps à cause de l'école ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui sont si gentilles :) :) Voila j'espere que vous apprecierez ce chapitre comme tout les autres ! Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Several reasons from not outing with Malfoy**

Hermione Granger était enchantée . Bien que faire sa ronde dans un château des plus obscures ne l'a mettait guére dans un état euphorique, Hermione ne pouvait savourer l'idée que dans cinq jours, se serait enfin Noel et sa, rien ne la rendait encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne devrait l'être .

« Lumos ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse en agitant gracieusement sa baguette .

Son esprit embumé par Noel, elle commença donc sa ronde en souriant, indifférente aux petits grincement qu'émettait Poudlard ni aux soufflements menaçants du vent contre les careaux . Elle était seule mais appréciait la chaleur qu'émanait sa baguette et le pouvoir qu'elle avait en cet instant .

Noel ou pas, aucun éléve ne devait dépasser le couvre feu .

C'est avec un pas digne du Ministére de la Magie qu'Hermione tourna dans un couloir plus sombres que les autres . Au diable la peur, elle n'était pas une Griffondor pour _rien_ !

Malgré son courage hors-norme, elle sursauta lorsque des pas retentirent à l'autre bout du long couloir . Merlin, cet éléve allait en pâtir .

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là à cette heure-ci » Dit Hermione d'une voix menaçante en brandissant sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant « Retourne dans ton dortoir sinon j'apelle Rusard et il se fera une joie de t'amener dans son bureau . » Hermione fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'un petit rire narquois lui répondit .

« Je suis Prefet Granger, alors ta leçon de bonne conduite, tu te la garde . » Siffla Draco Malfoy en s'avançant pour qu'a peine Hermione n'aperçoive son visage . Mais Hermione le percuta et elle tomba à terre, les quatres fers en l'air .

Hermione grommela . Qui d'autre aurait pu lui pourrir la vie en cet instant ?

« Pas enchantée de te voir, Malfoy » Cracha Hermione en se relavant difficilement, se massant le dos et passant à côté de lui, le frôlant à peine avant de continuer sa ronde .

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul puis laissa échapper un soupir qu'Hermione trouva faux . Mais ayant décidemment une _trés_ bonne envie de lui _pourrir_ la vie, il soupira quelques minutes aprés, alors qu'elle allait bifurquer à un autre couloir .

Mais avant de pouvoir riposter quoi que ce soit, elle le trouva nonchalant appuyé contre le mur en face d'elle .

« Tu es si méchante, Granger » Répondit simplement Draco d'une voix narquoise .

Hermione haussa à peine les sourcils « Je fais simplement mon rôle Prefet » Elle bomba la poitrine d'un air pompeux qui fit pouffer Draco .

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne put demander froidement pourquoi Draco avait encore son sourire narquois collé sur ses lévres, un bruit étouffé attirérent leur attention .

Elle s'avança lentement vers la tapisserie qui bougeait vraiment d'une maniére explicite - qu'Hermione aurait bien voulu ne pas etre là en cet instant et surtout avec Draco Malfoy - et tendit la main pour l'arracher .

Elle reprimanda un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut deux éléves en train de se _bécoter _sans encore l'apercevoir . Derriere elle, Draco poussa un petit rire suffisant .

N'étaient-on pas à Noel, non à la St Valentin ?

Draco poussa un grognement et les éléves se lachérent subitement pour ensuite s'enfuir comme si la mort était à leur trousse dans le couloir opposé . Génée, Hermione rougissa et se mit dos à Draco .

Mais malheureusement, elle n'aurait pas dû « Sa me donne des idées » Murmura sensuellement Draco dans son oreille et Hermione ne put qu'avaler bruyamment .

Avant même de s'enfuir comme elle avait voulu faire en voyant les deux éléves, elle se retrouva collé au mur, deux mains tenant fermement sa taille . Qu'avait-elle faire au Pére Noel pour mériter ça ?

En moins de deux secondes, des lévres se préssérent sur les siennes et elle ne put retenir le gémissement - de dégout selon elle - qu'elle poussa . Pour elle, ce baiser dura une éternité . Peut-être du fait que Malfoy voulait toujours approfondir ce baiser et qu'elle ne voulait pas, résistant avec peine ?

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lévres et résista à l'envie de les lui mordre . Malfoy ou pas, lévres ou pas, elle n'avait aucune pitié !

Hermione le repoussa sans ménagement et lui lança un regard glacial, apercevant qu'il souriait d'un air goguenard .

« Sa t'arrives souvent d'embrasser les gens comme sa ? » Demanda froidement Hermione en remettant bien en place ses vêtements .

Draco ne lui répondit pas et faisait exprés de regarder quelque chose en bas de son cou . Elle suivit son regard et poussa un cri d'horreur .

Son badge de Prefet !

« Rends le moi ! » Grommela Hermione en se retirant du mur et en s'avançant vers lui .

Elle se sentit destabilisé et souffla d'exaspération . Merlin ce que Draco Malfoy pouvait être manipulateur desfois !

« A une condition » Répondit-il en tournant le precieux badge entre ses doigts « Embrasse moi »

A quoi bon faire autre chose, Hermione n'avait pas le choix . Soit elle l'embrassait et elle avait son bien, soit elle ne l'embrassait pas et elle n'aurait _rien_ . Et puis Malfoy n'était pas tout à fait moche .

« D'accord » Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix en sachant qu'elle regretterait amérement l'autre seconde d'aprés .

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit qu'elle fasse le premier pas . Elle décida alors de faire une légére pression sur son cou pour qu'il s'abaisse à sa hauteur et l'embrassa . Sa n'avait rien d'exeptionnel mais Hermione se s'en souciait guére appréciant ce contact qu'elle trouvait particulier .

Elle se surprit à vouloir rester ainsi plusieurs heures . Peut-être était-ce qu'elle était un peu trop joyeuse à l'arrivé de Noel . Non ?

Hermione descendit sa main de son cou et prit de ses doigt le badge . Surprise qu'il laisse tomber le badge aussi facilement, elle mit fin au baiser, rougissant comme jamais mais victorieuse et commença à partir en hésitant encore à l'embrasser ou à lui mettre une claque auquel il s'en souviendrait .

Prenant la plus sage décision de sa vie, elle commença à partir d'un pas légérement pressé « Au plaisir de te revoir Granger » Lui dit la voix rauque de Draco Malfoy qui la fit frissoner, tandis qu'elle touchait ses lévres d'un air rêveur et qu'elle tourna dans un autre couloir .

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, c'était juste Noel qui se rapprochait ...non, ce n'était pas à cause de Malfoy qu'elle avait cet air rêveur, elle revait deja de ses cadeaux ...

* * *

Voila ! **J'espere que vous avez aimés** :S ( Bien sur je crois que vous avez compris qu'Hermione commence à etre amoureuse de Draco :) ) 

Je pense que le prochain chapitre se sera la fin ! Vous en pensez quoi ? **La suite ou la fin ?** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : Désolé pour ce long retard et merci pour vos gentilles reviews :) J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! :)

**Several reasons from not outing with Granger**

Draco Malfoy souria d'un air narquois en sortant rapidement de sa salle commune . Ce soir, Granger serait obligé de faire sa ronde avec lui pendant plus d'une heure . Et _seule_ qui plus est .

Il marcha d'un pas désinvolte longeant les couloirs et lança un clin d'oeil coquins à plusieurs filles qui rejoignaient à la hâte leurs dortoirs . Elles gloussérent et il se promit d'aller faire un tour de contrôle dans leurs dortoir . L'évidence le frappa et le fit sourire d'un air taquin : Il était beau à damner .

Le Serpentard se recoiffa rapidement tout lançant des regards féroces aux premieres années qui avaient l'audace de se promener à cette heure-ci .

« Vous là ! 25 points en moins pour Griffondor ! » S'écria Draco en les regardant narquoisement tour à tour . Les Griffondors ne dirent rien et courérent jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir où ils disparurent .

Il rigola d'un petit rire suffisant et tourna subitement dans un autre couloir où une silhouette féminine semblait trépigner de rage . Elle avait de sacré cheveux broussailleux, un uniforme plus large que la normale et un air de tu-m-as-embrassé-hier-et-je-t-en-veux .

« On arrive plus à se passer de moi maintenant Granger ? »

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lévres lorsque la silhouette au bout du couloir s'avança à pas rageur .

« Tu m'enerves ! Quel idée de demander de faire une ronde tout les deux ? » S'exclama-t-elle furieuse, elle le pointant d'un doigt accusateur . Elle avait les joues rouges et Draco eut la soudaine envie de l'embrasser .

Il renifla d'un air suffisant et se rapprocha d'elle, chassant sa pensée tentante mais à la fois dégoutante .

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Granger » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton suave en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille « On sais tous que c'est toi qui à demandé à ce vieux fou »

Hermione grogna de rage et abbatit furieusement ses poings sur le torse du Serpentard .

Draco soupira d'exaspération et la laissa faire, hésitant à l'embrasser ou tout simplement à la laisser continuer .

« On a une ronde à faire Granger, pas un match de Catch » Grogna Draco en la poussant doucement et en s'éloignant dans le couloir en agitant sa baguette pour qu'une lumiere vive y paraisse .

Il continua quelques instant et souria victorieusement lorsque des petits pas précipités le suivirent .

« Attends moi Malfoy ! » S'exclama la Prefete en courant derriere puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur . Elle agita silencieusement sa baguette et la même lueur apparut .

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné et malgré l'obscurité, il put voir amplement qu'elle rougissait .

Ils continuérent quelques minutes en silence, chacuns se lançant des regards en coin, jamais au même instant . Ils leur semblérent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci - au grand malheur de Draco - exepté que Peeves faisait encore des dégats dans la salle des Trophées .

« Tu fais quoi Granger là ? » Demanda argneusement le Serpentard en sentant un corps plus petit et plus chaud que le sien, se coller à lui . Il ressentit un leger picotement à l'endroit où elle s'était collée .

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se colla plus au Prefet .

« J'ai entendu un bruit étrange là-bas » Chuchota Hermione en lui lançant un regard terrifié malgré ses joues devenues rouges .

Il haussa les épaules et continua de marcher .

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que sa peut me faire ? » Demanda Draco en lui lançant un sourire narquois « Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce que c'est »

Elle se détacha subitement de lui et le regarda d'un air féroce .

« Tu as trop peur pour y aller avec moi, non ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton indigné en lui lançant un regard noir à qui il repondit volontier par le même regard .

Enervé, Draco lui prit la main et la conduisit de force à travers le couloir . Maintenant, il entendait distinquement un petit bruit de cliquetis qui l'angoissa malgré lui .

« Voilà tu y es ! » Lui dit-il en la poussant vers la tapisserie d'où venait le bruit « Ouvre là ! » Ordonna-t-il .

D'une main tremblante, Il l'a vit s'avançer prudement et retenir un hoquet de soulagement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la tapisserie . C'était juste un chat, d'une laideur incroyable qui venait de jouer avec un petit objet brillant .

« Le badge de Prefet de Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione, lorsqu'elle eut prit l'objet entre ses doigts, en rougissant furieusement .

Draco lança un regard noir au petit badge étincelant comme si l'objet était la cause qu'Hermione ne s'occupait même plus de lui .

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il férocement en la regardant si attentivement qu'elle rougit encore plus .

La Prefete releva son regard vers Draco « Moi rougir ? »

Il affirma d'un signe de tête « J'irais le rendre à ce Weasmoche » Dit-il en regardant le badge d'un oeil noir . Non, bien sur que non, il n'était pas jaloux de ce maudit objet !

Hermione lui lança un regard étonné « Bien sur que non, c'est moi qui ira le lui rendre »

Pris d'une certaine envie, il se colla subitement au corps de la Griffondor, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches et pressa ses lévres contre les siennes . Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle entremêla ses doigt à son cou et qu'elle répondit avec timidité à son baiser .

Mais Draco en voulait plus, et il laissa les hanches de la Griffondor pour toucher ses cuisses . Mais avant qu'il est put faire quoi que ce soit, elle se dégagea abruptement .

« Toujours cette manie Malfoy ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ou quoi ?! » S'écria rouge de colére en le regardant d'un oeil noir .

Draco ricana « Tu pourra dire ce que tu veux, Granger » Répondit d'un air suave dans son oreille « Mais entre nous, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé à ton tour, non ? »

« Trés drôle Malfoy » Dit Hermione en le poussant sans ménagement d'elle . « Mais maintenant j'aimerais aller dans mon lit » « Ou rejoindre Ron » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire sournois en faisant tourner le badge entre ses doigts .

Draco grogna et la regarda partir et disparaître au bout du couloir . Il avait embrassé Granger parce que Noel était bientot là et qu'il était content, c'était juste ça ...

* * *

Voila ! :) J'espere que sa vous a plu :) Le prochain chapitre est la **fin** !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : Merci pour ces gentilles reviews ! :) :) Et désolé pour le long retard :S J'espere que ce cinquiéme chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :) Bonne lecture !

**Several reasons from not to fall in love with Malfoy**

Hermione Granger s'étira paresseusement, et souria d'un air béat . Elle lança un regard au bas de son lit, et laissa échapper une exclamation de joie . Déja, ses camarades de dortoir, Parvati et Lavande, s'actionnaient à déballer leur nombreux cadeaux . Hermione leur souria gentiment et déballa ses propres cadeaux ; touvant des livres et quelques autres accessoires . Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'un bout de parchemin avait glissé sur son lit . L'attrapant, elle le lit et devint rouge de fureur .

« Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là ! »

* * *

Hermione Granger se promenait à une heure inhabituelle dans les couloirs, marchant à vive allure, ses joues rouges et son insigne de Prefet fiérement accroché à son uniforme . Prenant divers raccourcis, elle longea un couloir obscure et fit un geste gracieux de sa main, allumant sa baguette . Elle semblait hors d'elle et complétement furieuse ; ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux qu'a l'ordinaire et ses air étaients dédagnieux .

Hermione lança un cri victorieux lorsqu'elle reconnu une silhouette connu au bout du couloir, ayant un étrange air de je-t'-ai-embrassé-et-je-le-referais-encore . Ses cheveux étaients d'un blond soyeux, et sa carrure, assez musclé . Hermione n'y tint pas compte alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le tuer ... et de l'embrasser . Malfoy ou pas, elle n'avait aucune pitié ... Enfin peut-être une petite pour lui ...

Un renifla d'un air dédaigneux et s'avança à vive allure . Le Serpentard se retourna et son habituel sourire narquois orna ses lévres . Et avant qu'elle puisse lui faire une quelquonque leçon, le garçon enface d'elle prit la parole, bien qu'elle trouvait cela inutile qu'il discute puisque c'était _elle_ la plus intelligente ...

« On arrive plus à se passer de moi maintenant Granger ? »

Hermione se posta en face de lui, juste à quelques centimétres de son corps, mais malheureusement elle arriva trop vite et le percuta, faisant tomber Draco qui attrapa Hermione au passage .

« Tu dis cette phrase à chaques fois que l'on se voit Malfoy » Cracha-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, le teint cramoisi tandis qu'elle était à califourchon sur le Serpentard « C'est un automatisme chez toi ou c'est simplement que tu n'a pas assez de mémoires pour t'en souvenir ? »

Pour la premiere fois de sa petite existance, Hermione entendit Draco Malfoy rire . Elle le regarda avec surprise et celui-ci répondit par un sourire coquin . Elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Draco se relever à son tour .

Le Serpentards se rapprocha d'elle et baissa son visage vers le sien « Tu sais que les filles comme ça m'attire fortement Granger ? » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille la faisant frissoner .

Hermione soupira mais se recula « Et toi, tu sais que les garçons comme toi ne m'attire pas ? » Elle essaya de se répeter que Draco Malfoy ne l'attirait pas, mais c'était cause perdue . Malgré que tout en elle voulait ne plus jamais le revoir, elle ne pouvait pas dire non au fait que Draco Malfoy était tout à fait charmant .

« C'est ça Granger . Elles disent toutes ça » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant plus de ses lévres déclenchant une légere teinte rouge sur les joues d'Hermione « Mais dés que je les embrassent, elles en redemandent » Il souria d'un air taquin alors qu'Hermione tournait la tête .

« Mais oui, tu es le plus beau, le plus grand, et le plus charmant garçon que j'ai jamais connu » Répondit ironiquement Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir, trouvant qu'il était assez prétencieux dans son genre .

Le Serpentard lui souria doucement et regarda la petit bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main . Il souria narquoisement et lui dit ;

« Tu n'as pas aimer ma petite lettre de ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille, collant son corps au sien .

Hermione se débattit mais Draco ressera sa prise sur elle « Aucune fille saine d'esprit aurais pu aimer ce mot ! » Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et le poussa loin pour se dégager de l'emprise de ses bras .

« D'accord, je ne suis pas expert romantique, mais un expert autre part ... » Murmura-t-il taquinement en frottant tendrement son nez contre le siens .

Hermione lacha un hoquet « Espece de pervers ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se debattant furieusement « Ote tes sales pattes de là ! »

Draco ne dit rien et pressa ses lévres sur les siennes . La Griffondor sentit ses jambes devenir coton alors qu'il l'encerclait plus fortement, appronfondissant le baiser . Elle croisa ses bras à son cou et se laissa aller . Malfoy la poussa doucement contre le mur et sans vraiment y comprendre, Hermione se colla encore plus à son corps . Draco embrassait divinement bien qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures à profiter de ses baisers, enfin non, elle aurait pu passer des heures aux toilettes tellement qu'il embrassait mal ...

A bout de souffle, Hermione rompit le baiser, les joues rouges . Draco la regardait fixement, la tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras .

« Tu es toujours obligé de m'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils faisant souffler d'exaspération Draco .

« Tu en mourrais d'envie Granger » Répondit-il en se détachant d'elle et en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant . Il joua un moment avec l'insigne de Prefet qu'il avait retirer de l'uniforme d'Hermione, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts fins .

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien . Et dire que c'était Noel, le jour de l'année qu'elle préférait ! Et voila qu'un Draco Malfoy extremement attirant vienne le lui gâcher .

« Ce n'est pas une raison, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'embrasser ! » S'exclama-t-elle, toujours accoudée au mur, lui lançant un regard furieux .

Il lui souria d'un air narquois et se rapprocha d'elle .

« Parce que j'en mourrais aussi d'envie . Joyeux Noel Granger »

Hermione ne dit rien lorsque ses bras encerclérent sa taille ni lorsque ses lévres se pressérent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes . Enfaite non, c'était juste Noel qui l'a mettait en joie, tellement qu'elle pouvait accepter le baisers de Malfoy ...

* * *

**Voila j'espere que vous avez aimé ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : Merci pour vos reviews :) Voici le dernier chapitre ! :) Bonne lecture !

**Several reasons from not to fall in love with a Mudblood**

Draco Malfoy souria d'un air taquin tout en passant à côté d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle, qui à son passage, gloussérent sans retenue, lui révelant qu'il était irresistible. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien fait de spécial sur lui aujourd'hui puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin, étant toujours parfait - bien sûr lorsqu'on était un Malfoy. Draco salua d'un bref signe de la tête son meilleur ami, qui l'accompagna vers les cachots.

« Alors cette ronde avec Granger ? » Demanda narquoisement Blaise, son meilleur ami, tandis qu'ils s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs des cachots.

Le Serpentard rigola d'un petit rire suffisant « Elle est complétement folle de moi. » Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était beau à damner et l'évidence que Granger soit tombé amoureuse de lui n'était pas si impossible. A son grand malheur ... Enfin Granger n'était pas si laide que ça.

Il souria d'un air taquin et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il reconnu une silhouette familiére, entourée de deux garçons, au fond du couloir. Draco sentit Blaise le regarder intensément puis Granger, avant de revenir sur lui puis d'étouffer un ricanement. Il le regarda, surpris, puis comprenant où il voulait en venir, ricana à son tour.

La silhouette, sûrement alarmée par les rires narquois et dotée d'une curiosité hors du commun, s'aventura à se retourner. Et Hermione se promit de se punir -choisissant de ne plus manger de chocolat pendant un mois- pour avoir était conçu avec une curiosité maladive. Elle haissait Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy lui lança un sourire charmeur qui aurait pu faire fondre McGonagall, et s'accouda au mur en face d'elle, bientot suivit par Blaise. Elle lui lança un regard noir, les joues néanmoins rouge, et retourna parler avec ses deux abrutis.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste pour faire rager sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe préféré, le Professeur Rogue arriva subitement et ouvrit avec impatience la porte, faisant signe aux éléves de rentrer. Prenant bien soin de rentrer en même temps que la Griffondor, Draco prit le temps de l'effleurer au passage, puis lui souria d'un air coquin, s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione.

Blaise qui avait remarqué leur échange et les joues rouges évidentes d'Hermione, souria d'un air goguenard « Elle est _vraiment_ complétement folle de toi » Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place, à côté de Draco.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir. Quelle horreur, Granger !

* * *

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion extrémement difficile, donc préparons-nous au pire, » Lança narquoisement le Professeur Rogue en lançant un regard venimeux sur le trio Potter-Weasley-Londubat, faisant ricaner Draco « Puisque dans cette potion, il se trouve qu'il y'ait un ingredient trés rare appelée la larme de loup. Maintenant, travaillez. » Les instructions s'affichérent subitement et chacuns se leva pour prendre ses ingrédients, les chaises raclant au sol.

Draco regarda narquoisement Hermione se lever rapidement et parcourir la mince distance jusqu'à l'armoire où reposait les ingrédients; elle semblait stressée et cela fit ricaner Draco .

Il se leva à son tour et longea les rangées de chaudrons, remarquant avec une mine hautaine que certains avait déja réussis à rater leurs potions. Draco leur lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers l'armoire des ingrédients.

« Alors Granger, tout va bien depuis hier ? » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave dans le creux de son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Hermione ne se retourna pas, sachant qu'il était tout prés, et prit quelques ingrédients qu'elle avait besoin, maudissant ses mains de devenir aussi moites.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il passa ses mains sur sa taille, la sentant sursauter encore une fois. Il souria d'un air goguenard et la poussa gentillement .

« Pardon Granger, mais tu prends toute la place. » Dit-il d'un air narquois en prenant rapidement quelques ingrédients.

Hermione, offusquée, lui lança un regard glacial « Ote tes sales pattes de là, Malfoy ! » Cracha-t-elle en repoussant à contre coeur ses mains qu'il avait remis sur sa taille .

Le Serpentard se pencha vers elle, indifférent au fait qu'il y'avait au moins vingt éléves dans la classe « Comme tu veux, Granger » Sussura-t-il d'une voix qui donna à Hermione envie de lui arracher ses lévres tentantes « A ce soir pour la ronde habituel. » Hermione souffla et le regarda partir rapidement vers sa place, ce qu'elle fit à son tour aprés avoir enlevé l'envie de tuer Malfoy ou pire ... de l'embrasser.

Blaise lui lança un regard intense lorsqu'il se rassit à a place « Mais à quoi tu joues avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il en rajoutant du béozard sans sa potion. Draco lui lança un regard menaçant, hésitant encore du fait si oui ou non, Granger aurait le droit à un baiser ce soir . « Tu es _complétement_ fou d'elle »

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda fiérement sa potion réussie .

* * *

Il rentra rapidement dans la bibliothéque, furieux, lançant à quiquonque le regardait, un regard noir. Même Mme Pince sembla réticente à l'idée de réprimer le Serpentard. Passant à une table située vers la Reserve, il aperçut son sac et ses livres étendus sur la surface de bois sombre.

Avec un ricanement, il se dirigea vers les étagéres poussiéreuse de livre, et s'engouffra dans les allées, regardant chacunes de haut en bas. Draco grogna lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette aux cheveux crépu et à l'uniforme deux fois trop grand qu'il cherchait ayant un certain air de je-suis-dans-cette-bibliothéque-et-je-suis-calme-même-si-tu-m-a-embrassé, et sans attendre une seconde, il parcoura la distance pour la rejoindre.

Enfin arrivé devant elle, la respiration irréguliére, elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir et frôla les reliures d'or des livres en face d'elle. Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré - normalement, sa aurait du la faire glousser - Draco la regarda et fit un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vut ses pommettes rougir. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il était si beau !

Mais sans en prendre compte, Hermione continua son manége et au lieu de lui dire ses quatres vérités en face, elle attrapa un livre au hasard, et feignant d'avoir le bon, elle parcoura quelques pages du bouquin poussérieux et le referma rapidement, le sourire aux lévres.

Mais sans le faire exprés - ou peut-être qu'elle était doté d'une poisse surnaturel-, Hermione se tourna et cogna contre le torse de Malfoy. Maudissant ce dernier par touts les nom d'oiseaux qu'elle croyait exister, elle massa son nez endoloris pendant que ce cher Draco, rigolait d'un petit rire suffisant.

Ce qu'elle detestait Malfoy ! Lui et ses baisers qu'il trouvait formidable, alors qu'Hermione ne ressentait pas le moindre frissons. Enfaite si, mais juste un peu ...

« Alors Granger, on ne peux pas se passer de moi ? » Il souria narquoisement en la regardant gémir de mécontentement, son nez un peu rouge aprés le coup. Il se retenait de l'embrasser, là, maintenant . Enfin non, de la réprimander, là, maintenant .

Hermione souffla d'exaspération et posa ses poings sur ses hanches « Tu retourne la phrase Malfoy; C'est_ toi_ qui n'arrive pas à se passer de moi ! » Grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard indigné.

Mais Draco ne répondit rien, mais reprit sa taille entre ses bras et la colla contre son corps, tout en lui lançant un sourire taquin qui la fit rougir d'embarras. Hermione grogna de nouveau, Draco haussa les sourcils.

« Lâche-moi Malfoy, sinon je balance ton joli insigne de Prefet à travers la Bibliothéque » Menaça Hermione en regardant intensément le badge étincelant .

Draco sembla se raidir et la regarda d'un air froid qui paniqua Hermione .

« Tu m'embrasse, je te lâche » Répondit-il calmement en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle, si c'était possible. Hermione entendait distinquement le coeur du Serpentard battre à une allure normal alors que le sien semblait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Sa ne marche pas avec moi, Malfoy ! » Cracha-t-elle en le poussant sans douceur. Mais malheureusement pour Hermione ou heureusement pour Draco, le Serpentard chuta emmenant avec lui Hermione, qui se retrouva comme d'habitude à califourchon sur lui, dans une position assez ...explicite pour elle.

Maudissant sa malchance légendaire, elle voulut se relever, les joues rouges, mais le garçon en dessous d'elle empoigna fermement sa taille, l'interdisant de partir. Malgré elle, Hermione ne riposta pas et rougit.

« C'est bizarre, mais je crois avoir déja vu cette scéne. » Répondit calmement le Blond en dessous d'elle. Trop calmement pour paraître si calme, pensa Hermione. Elle rougit d'embarras et se concentra sur l'insigne de Prefet du Serpentard, le trouvant particuliérement joli aujourd'hui.

« Granger » Murmura sensuellement Draco en remettant une méche de cheveux broussailleux dérriére l'oreille d'Hermione.

La Griffondor tripota maladroitement l'insigne vert et argent « C'est trés joli... en vert et argent aussi. » Bredouilla Hermione en sentant ses joues s'échauffer rapidement. Elle morda violemment sa lévre avant de constater que Malfoy la regardait étrangement.

« Granger » Répéta Draco d'une voix qui fit frissoner Hermione, « Je vais t'embrasser. »

Hermione, toujours sur lui, s'arrêta de tripoter l'insigne et leva son visage vers lui. Elle sentait les iris clair de Malfoy la détailler intensément et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, non sans lui accorder un coup d'oeil discret. Son corps battait à lui en faire mal et elle n'avait plus qu'envie d'embrasser cette pourriture de Malfoy. Aussi beau soit-il.

De son côté, Draco avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Et puis qu'elle y soit consentante ou non, quel était le probleme ? Il était beau à damner, et ce n'est pas Granger qui irait s'en plaindre. Il ricana .

« Tu peux toujours attendre. » Lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Draco souria d'un air narquois.

Elle lui rendit au même son sourire et ils restérent en silence quelques instants, sans arrêter de se lancer des regards noirs. La tension était palpable, bien qu'il n'y ait de toute façon, aucun bruit dans la bibliothéque. Ils se perdirent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre, appréciant les rares fois où ils ne se chamaillaient pas continuellement.

Bien sûr qu'elle trouvait Draco Malfoy, beau à damner mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer, même sous la torture. Elle savait au moins garder sa fierté, elle.

Bien sûr qu'il trouvait Hermione Granger, totalement ridicule et il aurait souhaiter le répandre dans toute l'école, même jusqu'à avoir Granger à ses trousses. Il savait au moins garder sa fierté, lui.

« Miss-je-sais-tout »

« Sale Fouine » Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Mais au moins Granger avait quelque chose que les autres filles n'avaient pas, peut-être quelque chose comme le répondant. Ce que detestait amérement Draco Malfoy qui _adorait_ avoir le dernier mot.

Alors sans plus attendre, il la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle soit au dessous de lui, et afficha un sourire charmeur. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Ayant en dessous de lui, une Granger rougissante mais irresistible, c'est avec nonchalance qu'il se pencha jusqu'à frôler les lévres impatientes de la Griffondor. Avec un petit sourire narquois, il se décida à enfin l'embrasser.

« MERLIN ! QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?! » S'écria une voix austére venant du bout de l'allée. Ils sursautérent et avec un grognement indigné, Draco laissa Hermione se lever.

Lorsqu'il se leva à son tour, il aperçut au premier plan, une Granger plus embarassée que jamais puis une femme ressemblant étrangement à un vautour, qu'il reconnut comme etant la Bibliothéquaire. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais Draco ricana lorsqu'il comprit que voir deux adolescents s'embrasser dans sa Bibliothéque devait beaucoup la gêner.

« Miss Granger...je ne...vous comprend...pas » Mme Pince était tellement furieuse qu'elle hachait ses mots rendant encore plus mal à l'aise Hermione, qui tapota du pied.

« Vous...et..Mr Malfoy ? » Draco lui adressa un sourire goguenard « Sortez immédiatement de cette Bibliothéque ... vous ... Sortez ! »

Draco et Hermione ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Sans plus attendre, Hermione rassembla toutes ses affaires et hissa son sac sur ses épaules, sans que Malfoy n'intervienne pour l'aider. Elle souffla, se maudissant d'avoir pensé que Malfoy pourrait l'aider.

Arrivée à la sortie sous les réprimandes de Mme Pince sur la façon de se tenir dans sa Bibliothéque, elle pria Merlin de faire revenir sa chance en voyant Draco Malfoy, adossé nonchalant contre le mur, sûrement entrain de l'attendre. Puisqu'il avait un sourire taquin.

« Je te deteste, Malfoy » Cracha-t-elle en passant devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Chose qu'il n'apprecia pas, particuliérement. Foi d'Hermione Granger, ce n'était pas un Draco Malfoy en manque de baisers qui allait lui interdire d'aller à la Bibliothéque !

« N'oublie pas la ronde de ce soir. » Sussura Draco avec un rictus, en se dirigeant vers la direction opposé, laissant la Griffondor dans l'exaspération. Granger ou pas, il aurait son baiser ce soir !

* * *

Lorsque Draco Malfoy sortit en trombe de son dortoir, tout lui sembla pour le mieux. Les filles de Serdaigles étaient dans le Grand Hall, gloussant à son passage, et les petits morveux de Griffondors, se précipitérent dans la direction opposé lorsqu'ils le virent. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lévres du Serpentard, et passant une main désinvolte dans sa chevelure platine, il se permit de lancer un clin d'oeil indécent au groupes de Serdaigles qui gloussérent jusqu'à s'en étouffer et continua sa route.

Puisque lui et Granger allaient se retrouver seuls encore une fois, il pourrait en profiter.

Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs sombres et glacial, le mettant nulmement mal à l'aise, et d'un geste nonchalant, sa baguette s'alluma. Content de son effet, il continua son chemin plus rapidement, les sens en alerte. Corriger quelques Griffondors serait pour lui un grand bonheur, et avant de ricaner lourdement sur sa pensée, il reconnut non pas une, mais deux silhouette au bout du couloir.

Draco pesta contre cet air de -tu-m-as-embrassé-et-voila-ce-que-j-en-dis qui s'affichait sur le visage aux cheveux ébourrifés ainsi qu'à l'uniforme bien trop large, et s'avança plus menaçant que jamais.

« Granger » Dit clairement Draco en la regardant intensément, puis son regard vrilla sur l'autre personne à côté « Patil »

Hermione lui souria d'un air innocent puis lança un regard à Padma « Dumbledore a demandé à Padma de nous aider à faire cette ronde. » Expliqua-t-elle simplement, en voyant le Serpentard se tendre. Contente de son effet, et du baiser qu'elle n'aurait pas ce soir, elle inclina doucement la tête.

«Sa ne t'embêtes pas trop, Malfoy ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de lancer une oeillade suggestif à la Serdaigle, qui gloussa sans retenue « Bien sûr que non, si c'est avec une si charmante compagnie. » Dit-il d'un ton suave tout en lançant un regard de défi à la Griffondor puis en passant par Padma, qui à présent rougissait de plaisir.

« Oh Malfoy ! » Minauda Padma Patil d'une voix qui fit rager Hermione. Draco lui souria d'un air charmeur, en lui présentant son bras qu'elle prit avec impatience, tout en lançant des regards fiers à la Griffondor, à côté d'elle.

Enervée et plus qu'offensée, Hermione commença à partir à grande enjambés, ne prenant pas le temps de leur indiquer le chemin à prendre. Elle entendit le Serpentard ricaner puis des murmures ponctués par des rires et, furieuse, Hermione continua plus rapidement, longeant les couloirs sombres.

Non pas qu'elle était _jalouse_, mais étant toujours avec Mafoy pour faire ses rondes, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il l'oublierait si vite... aprés l'avoir embrassé.

Au bout d'un certains temps, Hermione s'arrêta et retourna. Mais ne vit personne derriére elle, ni même dans l'autre couloir adjacent. Paniquée, elle logea le couloir et frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé la traversa. D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, sa baguette s'alluma progressivement.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une tapisserie particuliérement sombre, deux bras puissants happérent sa taille et l'amenérent sous la tapisserie où deux grand iris acier la regardérent intensément. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

Draco souria narquoisement et la colla plus contre lui, ses bras toujours encerclé autour de sa taille. A son plus grand contentement, elle ne protesta pas et souria même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Padma ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione avec une curiosité non dissimulé. Draco rapprocha son visage du sien, et sentit le coeur de la Griffondor s'affoler lorsque leurs deux souffles se mêlérent.

Un rictus étira ses lévres « Je lui ai dit de préparer sa chambre, car j'allais bientôt inspecter son dortoir. » Dit-il avec une certaine nonchalance tout en jouant avec une méche de cheveux rebel d'Hermione.

La Griffondor ricana un moment puis redeviens serieuse « Tu es odieux, Malfoy. » Elle regarda un moment le badge de Prefet et souria.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le visage de Draco se rapprocher lentement du sien, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, leur lévres se scellérent. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir coton et Draco l'enlaça plus fortement. Instintivement, elle croisa ses bras dans son cou et se laissa faire lorsque le Serpentard appronfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'aventurer dangeureusement sur sa cuisse, elle frissonna et donna un coup raide dessus, faisant automatiquement enlever la main.

Hermione rompit sous peu le baiser, et lorsqu'elle voulut se détacher de Draco, elle sentit que quelque chose de dur accroché à sa pointrine, l'en empêchait. Tout deux baissant leur regard, ils aperçurent avec suprise que c'était leurs badges de Prefet qui s'étaient emmêlé entre eux.

« Si tu veux qu'on régle vite cette affaire, il faudra m'embrasser, Granger » Ricana narquoisement Draco Malfoy en se rapprochant trop au goût d'Hermione.

Hermione inclina la tête, souriante « Idiot, toi, embrasse moi ! » Elle rigola lorsque le Serpentard la colla encore plus à lui avec un grand sourire, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Décidement, Malfoy embrassait comme un Dieu ! C'est avec plaisir qu'elle passa timidement la main dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco et un rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lévre.

En cet instant, Hermione Granger était la plus heureuse des adolescentes de tout Poudlard.

Et en cet instant, elle aurait voulu que le baiser ne s'éternise pas; à vrai dire, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Malfoy qu'elle n'entendit pas les couinements plaintif de Padma ni même les gloussements continus de Parvati et Lavande. Non Hermione Granger était loin de tout ça, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était ce Serpentard qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Non, Hermione Granger n'était définitivement pas amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Tellement qu'elle ne sentit pas que son badge était enfin démêlé de celui de Malfoy.

Ce fut Draco qui rompit le baiser, et en profitant, il colla presque sa bouche à l'oreille d'Hermione « Tu sais que tu m'attires fortement, Granger ? » Murmura-t-il sensuellement provoquant une violente teinte rouge sur les joues d'Hermione.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et posa ses mains sur les siennes, encore sur sa taille « Espéce de pervers ! » Cracha-t-elle avec hargne en le regardant ricaner. Merlin, qu'elle détestait Draco Malfoy !

« C'est ça, Granger, mais sa ne te dirais pas te tenter l'expérience ? » Demanda-t-il suavement en faisant courir ses doigts sur son épaules, la faisant frissonner.

Hermione ne rit pas et tandis qu'il la regardait intensément, la rendant mal à l'aise, elle rougit « Ote tes sales pattes de mon corps, Malfoy ! » S'écria-t-elle avec hargne mais laissant un sourire s'étendre sur ses lévres lorsque le rire masculin de Draco retentit à ses oreilles.

Draco plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait, la tenant toujours fermement à la taille « Sors avec moi, Granger » Il lui lança, soudainement, avec un léger sourire narquois et un air de défi lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Si Draco la voulait en cet instant, il l'aurait . Un Malfoy a tout ce qu'il veut... Même une Granger complétement enragée.

« J'accepte, Malfoy » Répondit-elle simplement en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une autre gaffe.

Mais lorsque Draco Malfoy la regarda encore de cette façon, et l'embrassa de cette façon là, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Draco Malfoy eut un rictus et l'embrassa encore une fois, plus passionellement. Ce n'était pas qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, non loin de là, c'était juste qu'il voulait lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom - Lui, car c'était un Malfoy - et qu'il adorait lui faire plaisir ... Enfin non, Draco Malfoy était juste attiré par Hermione Granger, mais juste ça ...

**Fin**

* * *

**Voila la fin de cette histoire ! Je remerci tout le p'tit monde qui m'a suivis pendant cette fic que j'ai adoré écrire ! :D J'espere que vous avez aimé ce loooooong chapitre :) Laissez-moi vos impressions :)**


End file.
